Saviors of Olympus: The lost Legend
by Anaklusmos3000
Summary: What if the roles were switched? What if Jason was Annabeth's lost boyfriend and a son of Zeus while Percy was a son of Neptune? Follow Percy, alongside Piper and Leo, as they try to find Hera and retrieve Percy's memories. But Piper is hiding something, but what? Percabeth eventually! Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or it's characters.
1. Read before story

Read carefully:

Annabeth never kissed Jason on St Helens

Athena wants Annabeth and Jason to get together

Jason's and Annabeth's relationship is kind of forced. There is not much feeling.

They are basically best friends with benefits

Jason didn't get a choice for immortality; he was given the choice to choose his own weapon. Here, he got his coin- sword/spear, as well as a blessing from _all_ Olympians.


	2. Chapter 1: The Canyon Spirit

**PERCY**

Percy was confused, to say the least. He woke up at the back of a cliché yellow school bus next to a boy who was sitting down with a pretty girl's head in his lap. The boy seemed to be taking care of the girl as she slept. He looked around. In front of him, people were listening to music on their IPods, or talking or sleeping. They were all his age, 15 or 16. Outside, there was a desert landscape with cloudless skies, a few trees in the distance. He turned his attention back to the people next to him.

The boy was Latino, for sure. He had curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was scrawny and small. However, he seemed to have skilled hands. With those faint scars on the palms, Percy guessed he did metal and woodwork a lot.

The girl had a deep tan and choppy brown hair. She was small for Percy but an inch or so taller than the Latino boy was. Her arms were huddled into her body to conserve heat as she slept. The two of them looked like family.

The boy turned and grinned when he saw Percy. 'Ah! You're awake.'

'Do I know you? Sorry, I didn't mean to sound harsh… It's just… I have no idea where I am. Or who I am for that matter.' The Latino boy frowned. He whispered something to the girl on his lap. She shot up and looked at Percy. Percy noticed her eyes kept changing colour. From green to blue to purple to red.

'You don't remember us, Percy?' she asked.

'No… sorry,' Percy rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

'Well, in that case,' the Latino boy said, 'we better introduce ourselves. Again. I am Leo Valdez. Best friend of Piper McLean and Perseus Jackson. I like chicken nuggets and building robots.'

'Leo!' Piper scolded. 'Seriously?'

'No, it's fine! It might help me remember something.' Percy said.

Leo smirked at the girl who ignored him. 'Ok. I'm Piper McLean.' Leo looked at her. 'What?' she asked. He kept looking. 'Fine. I'm best friends with Leo Valdez and you, Perseus Jackson.' Leo kept looking. 'Ugh! I am a vegetarian and like to… uh… do stuff.' Leo raised his eyebrows but shrugged.

'So, anyway,' Leo began, 'you are Perseus Jackson, but you prefer to be called Percy, you are my best friend and Piper's too. You like swimming and pizza. All three of us go to the Wilderness school. A school for "bad guys". We've all been framed. Eh, Piper?'

'I did not steal the car!'

'Riiiight. You just talked to the salesman and then borrowed the car forever.' Piper said nothing.

'Ooookay.' Percy nodded. The bus lurched and evryone was thrown onto the back of their seat. A man with a baseball cap stood up from the front. He was obviously a coach. He ahd a whistle around his neck. He held a baseball bat in his right hand. He looked at Percy like he didn't belong in the bus. Percy thought, _So I'm not crazy!_ The coach held a speaker in front of his mouth. 'ALRIGHT CUPCAKES! GET IN A PAIR, WE HAVE REACHED OUR DESTINATION! THE GRAND CANYON!' Cheers erupted from the students. 'The skywalk is strong enough to hold several weather conditions, so you may go outside. But try not to fall off the edge, as that would mean more paperwork for me.'

'Since you have no memory, it's best if you stay with me. Also, that was Coach Hedge,' Leo told Percy.

'But… what about me?' Piper asked.

'Sorry Pipes, but we gotta take care of Perce here, and since I'm a boy, I can stay with him as long as necessary.' Piper muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'Boys!' Leo and Percy watched as she looked for someone to partner up with, but could find nobody. She started walking back. 'See? Noone! I have to go al-'

'I can come with you.' Somebody said. The trio turned around to see a boy with short, dark hair. He had a really deep tan and teeth so bright there should have been a warning sign on his shirt: DO NOT LOOK DIRECTLY AT TEETH. MAY CAUSE BLINDNESS.

Percy disliked him immediately.

'Hey, Piper, I can be with you.' Piper's eyes widened. 'Please, no. Please, not Dylan,' she whispered. Dylan grinned and walked off, forcing Piper to follow.

'Well, she's doomed,' Leo whistled. 'C'mon, Perce, let's walk the skywalk!' Leo sauntered off, Percy close behind.

* * *

Everything was going fine, but then Coach Hedge pulled Percy to the side. 'I know you're not supposed to be here,' he said. 'Where did you come from? How did you get into the bus?'

'I don't know who I am, or how I got here.' Percy admitted.

'You must have a powerful control over the Mist though, to be able to make everyone think you've been here all year. The other two, I had known about since the start. But now I have to protect you _three!_ I knew I smelt a monster. But you don't smell like a monster. You smell like a half-blood.' Percy had no idea what that meant.

'Are half-bloods and monsters code names, or something?' Coach Hedge rolled his eyes, but didn't answer. He looked back at the rest of the group. He squinted his eyes, as if trying to find something, or someone.

A storm suddenly began brewing. The coach's eyes widened. He yelled through his speaker. 'Everyone, get inside! This is an emergency!'

'I thought you said the bridge could hold most weather conditions.' Percy said.

'Normal ones, sure, but this isn't normal!' The people started runninng inside. All but one. Dylan stood outside, grinning like a maniac. 'Surprised, Coach? I've been in your team all year and you haven't realised. Your nose is weakening, you retired goat!' Then the weirdest thing happened; Dylan turned into a tornado. His eyes and teeth were still there but his body slowly turned until it was a typhon.

Percy grabbed Coach's baseball bat and threw it straight at Dylan. Somehow, it hit his forehead. Dylan rubbed his head. Wait… was that… _golden blood?_ The bat rolled to a corner. 'Good,' Dylan acknowledged. 'But not good enough.' Leo stepped back slightly. Dylan observed them.

He looked at Leo and his smile widened. He pointed at Leo, who was suddenly thrown into the air and down the Grand Canyon's side. Desperately, Leo clawed for something to keep him from falling. He managed to grab a rock that was jutting out more significantly than the others. Coach Hedge bleeted. 'Keep the tornado busy. I'll save the boy.' Coach Hedge took of his pants and Percy thought he was going to die from surprise. Coach was half _goat_. 'You're a faun!' Percy blurted.

' _SATYR!_ We'll talk about that later.' Then coach jumped down onto he side and started leaping down, standing on ledges smaller than an envelope. Percy turned back to the spirit Dylan. 'You're a ventus.' Percy didn't even know how he knew _that_ word.

'My mistress told me there would be a third,'Dylan the ventus said, 'I could have taken the other two anytime, but my mistress told me of you. She will reward me greatly for your death!' Dylan flew toward Percy, who sidestepped.

Percy felt around in his pocket and felt a ballpoint pen. He took the pen out. It was a blue ink pen, with the word Lanioaestus on it. _Riptide,_ Percy translated. Percy let his instincts take over, and pressed the button on the top of the pen. Instantly, the pen turned into a metre-long sword. Percy smiled. Apparently he had a weapon in his pocket.

'It looks like my brothers have arrived.' Two dark clouds touched the floor. The skywalk shook. The cracks in the glass extended. The clouds turned into two boys, both exactly like Dylan.

A gust of wind knocked Piper off her feet and she fell to the ground, near the baseball bat. 'Woopsies!' Dylan turned to Percy. Percy could see through the corner of his eye that Leo was laying on the ground, Coach Hedge sitting next to him. He looked at Piper who was staring right back at him. Her message was clear: Distract them while I brain them from behind.

Percy nodded slightly. 'Hey, Tornado trio! Over here!' The venti turned to Percy. Suddenly, he didn't feel so brave. But he held his ground. Suddenly, a loud _thwack!_ was heard. The three spirits fell to the ground. Behind them, Piper was standing, swinging the baseball bat lazily. 'Did I do well?' Piper asked. A ventus groaned.

'Pretty well,' Percy answered. He drew his sword and pressed it onto the venti. But it passed right through. The venti stood up, or rather, _floated_ up. Their laughs sounded like lightning flashing and thunder booming loudly. 'You think you could defeat us?' the one on Dylan's left asked. He looked like a Bob to Percy. The other one looked like a Barry.

Bob and Barry floated to Piper. She swung her bat wildly, but they were just toying with her. The bat just passed through them like they weren't there. Then Barry flung his arms and Piper was thrown into the air, along with the bat. Coach Hedge caught the bat, but missed Piper. She fell down the Canyon. 'Hey! I don't know who you are, but go save her!'Coach Hedge shouted at Percy. Then Coach started fighting the venti with some serious goat-fu. Percy thought that Leo should be safe then. He ran to the edge of the skywalk, and had the time to think _I must be crazy!_ before jumping off.

He dived down and caught up with Piper. She was screaming and flailing her arms. He grabbed her waist and she held on tightly to him. She kept screaming. Now if only the water could stop us, Percy thought. Piper stopped screaming and looked down. 'Um, P-P-Percy?' she gestured down. He looked down and was more surprised than when Coach Hedge took off his pants. The water broke their fall acting like a geyser. Then Piper said, 'Percy, you're dry! Are you doing this?'

'I think I'd know if I could control water.' But then a thought passed through Percy's head. _You don't even know who you are._ Piper and Percy looked up. 'We should help them.' Percy said.

'Agreed.' Piper replied. Percy looked at the water. _Up,_ he thought. The water shot up.

* * *

Coach Hedge was now trying to hold off Dylan with the bat, whilst kicking Barry and Bob with his goat hooves. Percy drew his sword and slashed at Barry and Bob. The sword cut through them and they disappeared. Dylan cursed.

The sky suddenly darkened and something like a vortex appeared.

Dylan grinned. 'My mistress calls me back! And you are coming with me.' Dylan charged at Percy, but he dodged. 'I'll settle for you, then!' He turned and charged at Leo. Coach jumped in front of him at the last second and the two of them went through the portal. The sky went back to its original state, sunny and cloudless.

Leo stood up and moaned. 'Don't tell me Coach saved my life.'

'Three times.' Piper replied, still looking at the place the vortex was. Leo moaned again. 'I hit my head too hard. That's it. The pen-sword. The tornado men. Dylan.'

'It's all real.' Percy told him.

'Then tell me those aren't flying horses.' At first, Percy thought Leo _had_ hit his head too hard. Then he saw them. Two horses pulling a two-wheeled car; a chariot. The horses landed on the ground. There were three people in the chariot. Two boys with some serious faces. They observed the trio. The other one was a girl. She was very pretty, Percy admitted. She had curly blonde hair. She was tall for a girl, but smaller than the two boys were. The girl was tanned. She had a mad expression on her face. _Yo, boss!_ Percy frowned. Who was that? _Over here! The black horse. The one named Blackjack!_ Percy looked at the horse. 'How did you talk?' The horse rolled his eyes. He turned to the other horse. _He doesn't even know!_

 _I know right?_ The other horse said. Piper, Leo and the people in the chariot looked at him. 'What are you doing?' the girl asked.

'Talking to Blackjack.' Percy replied simply.

'You mean Dawn?'

 _Dawn is a girl name!_ Blackjack protested. The other flying horse just laughed. 'What's your name?' Percy asked the white flying horse.

 _Porkpie,_ it replied.

The girl looked seriously confused. 'Now you're "talking" to Pine?' Percy and Blackjack started laughing. 'P-Pine? Oh, gods…you don't even… hahahahaha!'

 _Man, that's amazing! Twelve years and I still can't get over it!_ Blackjack neighed. Everyone was looking at Percy and the horses. Percy coughed and stood still, suddenly embarrassed. Then he asked, 'You can't hear them?'

'No,' the girl said worriedly.

 _Her name is Annabeth,_ Porkpie told Percy.

'Wait, Annabeth, why are you here?' Percy asked. Annabeth looked surprised but then looked at Piper, Leo and Percy. 'Where is he?' Annabeth muttered. 'Annabeth,' the guy on her left pointed at Percy's foot. 'Look!' Percy hadn't even realized it, but his left shoe had been blasted off in the fight. Percy explained the story with the help of Piper and Leo.

'Let's take them to camp, Butch. We can talk there,' Annabeth told the boys. They helped Leo in, as he seemed to be in major pain.

They flew off into the skies, heading for the camp. Percy turned to Butch. 'Who was she looking for, anyway?'

'Her boyfriend,' he replied. 'A guy named Jason Grace.'

 **So... what do you guys think? Is it good? I'd hope so. Well, hope to write another chapter soon. Oh, and please review for me? I want your opinion here: Percabeth; Do they date in this story or in The Mark of Wisdom? Your choice will count.**

 **See you**

 **-Anaklusmos3000**


	3. Chapter 2: Troubled Camp Half-Blood

**PERCY**

'You three are half-bloods,' Annabeth told them.

'What does that mean?' Piper asked, slightly guarded.

'She means we're demigods. Half-god, half-human.' Percy said.

'You seem to know a bit, don't you, Percy? But yes, you're right. My mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom. Butch is the child of Ares, the war god, and Jeffrey is a son of Apollo, the god of archery.'

Annabeth explained of the camp. It would train them to fight monsters and learn Ancient Greek. Annabeth then explained the cabins. 'Each cabin is made for an Olympian. The twelve Olympians, you know, Zeus, Hera, etcetera.'

'Do you mean Jupiter, Juno, Neptune and the others?' Percy asked.

Annabeth frowned slightly. 'I guess, those are the Roman names for the gods.' Suddenly, a burst of wind shook the chariot. A lightning bolt struck the left wheel. 'Porkpie! Blackjack! What's going on?'

 _Storm spirits, boss!_ Blackjack shouted. Porkpie just whinnied nervously. 'We're being attacked by venti!' Percy told the others. 'Anemoi Thuellai?' Butch asked worriedly. Suddenly, two smoky horses appeared in front of the chariot. Blackjack gulped. 'Wait…' Piper began, 'weren't they supposed to be people?'

'They can change form between people, or stallions, depednding on how chaotic,' Annabeth explained. 'Hold up. You three, keep still.' Percy, Leo and Piper nodded and sat down.

Butch unsheathed a sword, The other boy nocked an arrow, and Annabeth drew a fine dagger. Blackjack and Porkpie picked up speed. The venti charged. The venti flew downward, and disappeared. Percy's vision went blank. When it came back the chariot was hovering over a place with a wall that seemed to be on fire, a bunch of Greek-style temples and a forest near a lake attached to a span of ocean by a river.

'Uh oh,' Percy managed and the the chariot began to fall at surprising speed into fall into a lake. But then it stopped. Percy opened his eyes and realised that there was a bubble forming around the chariot.

 _Wow, boss. I knew you would be cool, but this is legendary!_ Blackjack acknowledged. Porkpie agreed.

'Who's doing that? What is going on?' Annabeth asked. She turned to Percy and gasped. Percy smiled before trying to make them land. The bubble came down to shore. The water flew back to the lake, where some girls with long black hair and yellow, glowing eyes were standing. They bowed to Percy before jumping into the lake. A few people started gathering around Annabeth and asking questions. Percy noticed that they all had the same orange camp shirt. Butch and Jeffery were talking to each other about something.

'So, uh, what do you think is going on?' Leo asked Piper.

'I don't know.' Piper admitted. Percy was pretty confused himself. This camp seemed vaguely familiar, Annabeth seemed like she knew Percy from somewhere before. The camp was situated on Long Island Sound, as Annabeth told the trio before. The camp was on top of a hill, Half-Blood hill, and had twelve cabins, a lava climbing wall, a lake, a beach, a big house, a cave, a forest, a medical centre and a dining area. The weather was also controlled within the boundaries. Annabeth beckoned a satyr, as Coach called it, forward and whispered something to him. He was two or so inches shorter than Annabeth, and had the start of a wispy beard. He glanced and Percy, then Piper and nodded. Suddenly, a crowd of more campers came near the lake. They looked at Percy and whispered stuff like, 'Do you think he did it?', 'Wow.', 'Wait… where's Jason?', and 'Who's child are they?'

A boy with a bow and quiver walked up to Annabeth and growled, 'I let you _borrow_ my chariot, Annabeth. Not _break_ it.'

'I'll fix it, Will,' Annabeth frowned.

'Wait,' another boy said, 'these guys are like 16! How are they not claimed?'

'What is claiming, exactly?' Piper asked. Suddenly, a red light glowed from behind Percy. He turned around and saw a giant symbol floating on top of Leo's head. A fiery red hammer. Percy's first thoughts to it were: The symbol of Vulcan. 'What?' Leo looked at everyone, then turned and yelped. A camper muttered, 'That's not good. The curse of Hephae-'

'Silence,' Annabeth warned. She looked at Percy carefully, studying his arms. He felt a bit unnerved. 'Come here, Percy.' Percy did as he was told. She grabbed his arm and showed him a tattoo. 'I've never seen these marks before,' she gestured to the eagle that had the letters SPQR underneath it. 'It looks like it was burned into your skin.'

'It was,' Percy says automatically. His brain suddenly ached and he winced. 'At least, I think it was.' Some campers started crowding over Percy to see the tattoo. An Asian girl made herself known by sliding in too close to Percy and saying, 'Nice tattoo, my love.' Percy didn't like her. At all. 'THE HAMMER IS AFTER ME!' Leo shouted.

'Isn't that the symbol of Vulcan?' Percy asked Annabeth. Annabeth looked at him carefully. Then at his tattoo, then him again. 'That's his Roman name. We call him Hephaestus. Hey, Will? Give a tour to Hammerhead over there.' Will nodded and began walking to Leo, who was breathing heavily and glaring at the vaporizing symbol. Annabeth turned to the weird girl. 'Can you tour Piper, please?' she asked. The girl looked at Piper and shrugged before walking to Piper, but not before winking slyly at Percy. People started leaving once Annabeth disbanded them. 'Come on, Percy. Let me show you around.'

* * *

Percy quickly realized that Annabeth was only half interested in touring him. She had bags under her eyes and was trudging slowly. Percy stopped walking and she turned to look at him. 'Why did you stop?' she questioned. Percy didn't answer. He just grabbed her arms and made her sit on the grass. 'How long have you been searching for your boyfriend?'

'A few days.' Annabeth sighed. 'We were on Christmas break and we were so happy. We played in the snow and drank hot chocolate and had so much fun. He disappeared mysteriously on the second day.' Percy stayed silent as Annabeth told him everything. Soon, she stopped. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-'

'No, no. I made you talk to me. You were bottling so much that I thought I'd help you get it all out.' Annabeth looked at Percy and smiled slightly. He grinned back at her and stood up. 'Come on, then. You still have to show me around.'

* * *

The tour went great after that. Percy got to meet Piper's tour guide, Grover the satyr, and saw the canoe lake, the lava wall, the dining area and a bunch of other cool places. 'So, this is the battle arena. We use arrows, swords, spears, guns and a few more weapons.'

'Isn't that sort of dangerous?' Percy asked.

'That's sort of the point,' Annabeth replied. Percy started laughing. Annabeth looked at him weirdly. 'Why are you laughing?'

'That's sort of the _point. Point!_ Sword tips!' Percy laughed again. A grin broke across Annabeth's face, and it actually reached her eyes. 'Well, I'm glad I can make a pun. Let's go. I still have to show you the cabins.'

After a while, they reached the cabins. They were all arranged in a U shape. One was badly painted in red, with barbed wire on the top. There were two other ones that seemed to shine brightly. The gold one was probably from the sun god, Sol. 'The shiny ones are for Sol and Diana?' Percy guessed.

'Apollo and Artemis in Greek mythology, but yes. That's right. You know quite a bit, don't you?'

'I'm not sure _how_ I know it though. It's a bit unsettling.' Annabeth looked at Percy like he just dropped from the sky. 'What?'

'Big word of the day, huh? Unsettling?'

'I'm not that stupid.' Percy retorted. Then something caught his attention. Sand glittered on the surface as waves broke on the edge. The sun beat heat down on the waves, making them glow. 'Hello?' Annabeth waved her hand in front of his face.

'Oh, yeah. Are we allowed to go swimming there?' Percy asked, gesturing to the beach.

'Yeah, do you want to?'

'Of course I do. Now, come on, let's go!' Percy grabbed Annabeth's arm and dragged her along. He reached the beach, was about to lead Annabeth into the water but Annabeth pulled away, and whispered, 'I can't swim.'

'Why not?' Percy asked.

'My mother, Athena, is rivals with the god of the seas, Poseidon.' Percy stood still. 'Oh,' was all he could say. Then he gave her a lopsided grin. 'Well, you said we had to go to Chiron, right? We can come back here later, so I can teach you how to swim.'

Annabeth smiled at him. 'Sure,' she said. 'Let's go meet Chiron.'

Percy was not expecting a centaur. Nor was he expecting Chiron the centaur, trainer of Hercules. But of course it just manages to happen. Chiron had a brown beard that wasn't actually as long as a 450-something year old man should have had. It was brown and short, and he had kind eyes. He had a quiver slung over his back. His bottom half was the body and legs of a strong, brown stallion. He was sitting on a comfortable chair with a wooden one just opposite him. Those weird happy-sad masks that were in theatres hung from a wall. Wine bottles were labeled and placed neatly in drawers. Near the fireplace was a stuffed leopard head. It growled and Percy stepped back. 'No Seymour.' Chiron said to the leopard, who snarled and stared back at the fireplace.

'Hello, Perseus Jackson, I hear you can make bubbles appear out of nowhere,' was the first thing Chiron said.

'News travels fast,' Percy muttered. Annabeth giggled. Chiron looked at her and raised an eyebrow but said nothing. 'So, Percy. Tell me about yourself.'

'Um, I have no idea who I am. Piper and Leo seem to have memories of me, but I don't remember anything.'

Chiron nodded. 'And the weapon in your pocket?' Percy stopped breathing. Annabeth looked at Chiron. 'How did you know?' Percy asked.

'You put your hand in your left pocket when you first saw me, as if it was a habit.' Percy couldn't even respond to that. It was true, of course. He _had_ done that. It was strange how Chiron had noticed such a small detail.

'Can you show me the weapon?' Percy nodded, and took out the pen. ' _Lanioaestus_ ,' Percy heard Chiron mutter. ' _Latin for Riptide._ '

' _Yes_.' Percy looked at Chiron. Chiron observed the pen one final time before throwing it out the window. Percy still stood there. ' _Perseus? I just threw your pen outside_.'

' _It comes back in my pocket_ ,' Percy replied calmly. His brain suddenly ached. ' _At least, I think so_.' Annabeth looked at them weirdly and Percy realized something. Chiron nodded. 'I was speaking to you in Latin and you translated easily. Very few demigods, even children of Athena can do that.' He put his hand in Percy's pocket and retrieved the same pen. 'As I thought,' Chiron said. 'This pen once belonged to Hercules himself.' He pulled out the lid and suddenly was holding a meter-long gold sword. 'Imperial gold. Very rare. Another substance that can kill monsters.'

'I don't know how I got that pen.'

'But I do,' Chiron replied. 'You come from the- wait. I swore on the River... Well, you two may leave. I have to-' He stopped in mid-speech, like someone had hit his stomach but he didn't move again. Percy looked at Annabeth but she was also frozen. _Perseus Jackson._ Percy grabbed Riptide from Chiron's grasp and turned slowly. _Venti_ , he thought. 'How did you get here?' he asked to nothing in particular. He looked at Seymour and the leopard's mouth opened. A mist formed in the air and a woman in goatskin clothing appeared. _I have been awaiting you_ , she said, as if she hadn't just came out of a predator's mouth.

'I don't know you.' Percy said.

 _But I know you. I have your memories and am holding them hostage_. Percy _really_ didn't like this woman.

' _You_ stole them? Why?'

 _I cannot tell you. But free me and I will give you back your memories._

'How do I know if I can trust you?' The woman shrugged and turned back into mist. The mist slowly went back into Seymour's mouth. '-think about this for a while.' Chiron suddenly said. Then he looked at Percy, then his hand, then Percy and said, 'But- you… where? You were sitting there and- the pen- what?'

'I don't mean to alarm you, but I think your leopard just ate a goddess.'

'I see.' Chiron frowned and creases appeared on his forehead. 'I think that the woman was Juno, since she was wearing goatskin, and goat is one of her sacred animals.'

Annabeth scowled. 'It is? I never knew that.'

'That's because it's _Juno's_ sacred animal, not _Hera's_.' Chiron told her. Suddenly Grover and a red-headed girl rushed into the room. In their hands was an unconscious Piper. 'We need help,' Grover said. 'She's passed out.'

Percy rushed to them, followed by Annabeth and Chiron, and helped them carry Piper to the infirmary. Once she was resting in a soft bed, Percy turned to the red-haired girl, who had introduced herself as Rachel the mortal Oracle, and asked, 'What happened to her?'

'I was showing her the cabins when she thought she had to enter Hera's cabin. There we met Rachel, who said it had something to do with… Jason's disappearance.' Grover took a shaky breath. 'Rachel was talking to Piper before she suddenly grabbed her shoulders and said something like-'

'She had to be freed.' Percy guessed.

'Yes.' Rachel looked confused. 'How did you know?'

Percy turned back to Chiron. 'I think Juno is trapped… and someone has to go save her.'

 **Wow. I got so many messages from you guys. You are all awesome. Sorry I haven't been sharing chapters for a while, but school grasps you and keeps hold of you with its ungrateful, cold hands before letting you free for the weekend. I have got a few emails suggesting Percabeth officially happens during MoA. So, that is what's happening! Anyway, hope to see you soon.**

 **Oh… wait! I nearly forgot! Please review!**

 **-Anaklusmos3000**


	4. Chapter 3: Dinner and Thoughts

**Hey guys. Sorry about the long wait. I bet you have noticed that I have only used Percy's PoV so far. That is because I find Percy and Annabeth a lot better than most other characters. But once the quest begins, you will get to see Piper's and Leo's PoV. And here's your chapter. Still Percy's PoV**

.

Everyone was silent in the infirmary. Nobody moved. Percy was really hoping Chiron was going to laugh and shout "April fool's!". But there were two problems. One, it was July, and two, it was past twelve. The conch horn sounded in the distance. "Dinner," Annabeth said.

"You kids can go have dinner. I can take care of Piper."

Everyone nodded and left. Percy walked alongside each other. Percy looked over at her. She looked really beautiful in the sunset. Light bounced off her golden, spring hair and her eyebrows scrunched together as she stared at the ground, as if trying to calculate something. No, Percy thought. She has a boyfriend who is missing and she must love him so much to go everyday searching for him.

He returned his attention to the pavilion which was now only a few feet from them. It's posts rose mightily, towering over people as they entered. Percy was in awe. Although he had never understood architecture and angles and all those things, he knew a good building when he saw one. Annabeth grinned. "You know, I never told you, but I designed this." Percy looked at her, gaping, then the building, then her again. "Wow," Percy managed.

"Wow indeed. Well, I have to go to the Athenian table." Percy nodded and went to find his table. Some people were sitting on an overcrowded table, while Leo was sitting with people who had grade on an apron, and smelly like oil. Children of Vulc-Hephaestus. Hephaestus.

A girl who was on the overcrowded table beckoned him over. She had straight, midnight black hair, and sky blue eyes. Percy came and asked, "There are lots of spare tables over there, you know. Why don't you sit there?"

"I can't. Since we haven't been claimed we have to sit on this table. The table of Hermes. Travellers, thieves, cattle-herders, and dice-rolling. I am pretty sure those two-" she pointed at two identical brothers, "- have asked me for a date, in about thirteen different ways." Percy looked at the twins. They looked exactly the same, but one of them were taller than the other. They noticed Percy and grinned maniacally. The shorter one beckoned him over. "See you," Percy told the girl, before walking to the twins.

He sat between them. He knew these were children of Hermes. So he knew they were going to steal something. There was a lump in the taller one's pocket, so Percy slowly slipped it out, and replaced it with a stone from the ground. He looked at the two twins. "I am Travis, and that is Conner." Cover greeted himself and Percy smiled. "Well, Conner, if you're trying to steal my wallet, you're going to have to try harder." Conner scowled and muttered, "Dang it."

" But I can give you advice."

"But we're Hermes' kids! Nobody steals better than us." Travis said. Percy showed him the wallet. "But there just might be, Mr I-Stole-A-Driver's-License." Travis and Conner just gaped at the wallet. Percy walked back to the girl. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure." The girl moved up a bit, then gestured for Percy to sit down. A plate and a cup appeared in front of him. "Think of anything you want to eat, it drink. It will come."

"Seriously?" The girl nodded. Percy thought of a cheeseburger. And Viola! A giant cheeseburger appeared. "Oh my gods." Percy thought, blue cheeseburger, and the bun colour changed. "Blue food?" The girl raised an eyebrow.

"I have no idea. What's your name anyway?" Percy asked.

"Lisa," she introduced. "Lisa Cach."

"Percy. Percy Jackson." Percy smiled. (A/N: There will be no Percisa

"So, you might need to know about the camp director. His name is Mr D. Which really is just short for Dionysus."

Bacchus, Percy thought.

"And listen to Annabeth. She always is right."

Percy and Lisa talked. Percy learned that Lisa's mother worked at a jewellery shop, so she had learned how to steal gold, metal, silver, bronze, plastic and stone objects from there. Percy told her that he couldn't remember anything. The sun soon set, and this obviously drunk man walked into the pavilion and said, "We have some new campers today. Please welcome Peter Johnson, Leon Valkyrie and Printer McCain." People rolled their eyes and clapped. "Now, off to the campfire." Children cheered and rushed off.

Lisa, after meeting Leo and Piper, took them to the campfire, a scowling Annabeth following them. Percy slowed down so Annabeth could catch up to him. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Annabeth insisted. But Percy could see that she wasn't okay. Percy frowned. "Annabeth... please tell me what is wrong. I'm your friend, right?" Annabeth stopped and looked at the ground. "Yeah, I guess so... but I still won't tell you." Percy grinned. "Okay then, come on. We have to get to the campfire. Race you?"

"You're on." They rushed past Lisa, Leo and Piper, who looked at them as if they were Cray-Cray **(Get the reference?)**. But they ran. Annabeth was in the lead, just half a meter away. Percy put on speed. He was now just behind Annabeth. He put his hands on Annabeth's shoulders and said, "Boo!"

Annabeth laughed and kept running but now Percy was right behind her. The campfire was in sight. Percy could win. All he had to do was flip Annabeth around. He grabbed her waist and turned her so now she was behind him. Annabeth shouted something about that being unfair, but Percy still ran. Annabeth was following him. She was glaring at him, but the smile told Percy that she wasn't actually mad.

"That was cheating." Annabeth stated.

"You're just jealous I won."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Can we stop?"

"Okay." They sang songs and are marshmallows, along with the other campers. It was going great. But then it happened.

 **Ooooh. Wonder what's going on? You'll have to wait a bit longer. Obviously, I added a bit more Percabeth in this. So... question of the day; What is your favourite flavour of popcorn?See you later-Anaklusmos3000**


	5. Author is worried

**Hey guys. I don't know if I can keep doing this. If I should continue this story. I have been getting some hate mail, but now it's time for you to decide; Saviors of Olympus: continue or not?**

 **If you do want me to finish the story, then I will try to ignore the flames.**

 **If you don't, then you guys can suggest what you want to read.**

 **Again... sorry for the late update!**


	6. The Prophecy and The Fruit-of-The-Looms

**Hello, everybody! How was your day, or how is your day going? Well, you people have convinced me to continue the story. But, I have a small issue. Apart from my English Teacher (who thinks I have a reading issue), I have literally been flooded with homework. By literally, I mean so much homework it doesn't fit in my closet. Yep.** **Well... here's your chapter!**

The ground shook. The flame in the middle of the campers went from orange to blue. The world was silent. **Boom**. **Boom. Boom.** Chiron and Mr D moved toward the sound. Percy leaned towards the sound. When he saw the cause, he covered his mouth. The Minotaur.

It was banging on the barrier, in attempt to break it. Annabeth looked at the beast and gasped. She looked at Chiron and her question was clear; _Can you kill it?_ Chiron shook his head. Percy stood up, and everyone looked at him. He, reluctantly, started to move towards the bull-man. He unsheathed Riptide. Percy made his way around the monster without being seen. A twig cracked.

Percy cursed in Latin, and the Minotaur must've sensed him. The creature charged at Percy, who could only think, _Snap_ , before leaping sideways. He fell on the muddy ground. The Minotaur grunted before slowly turning around and charging again. Percy used a tree as a kickstand, before jumping off it, and onto the hairy, smelly back of the Minotaur.

Percy used Riptide to slash off one of the Minotaur's horns, consequently making the monster run randomly into a tree. The impact nearly all of Percy's teeth out.

Percy jumped off and stabbed the Minotaur with his horn in his furry ribcage. Percy watched as the Minotaur dissolved into golden dust, and had the time to wonder if the Minotaur really _had_ been wearing Fruit-of-the-Looms.

Everyone was silent. The flame went from people to green, then orange. The camp cheated and rushed down the hill to meet me. Chiron was smiling. Piper and Leo were cheering the loudest, Lisa jumping next to them. Percy looked around and caught Annabeth's eye. He grinned and she followed suit. Then the flame turned pink. Or at least that's what Percy first thought had happened.

Then he saw the symbol of Venus, or _Aphrodite_ as Annabeth called her. It was a vivid, bright pink dove hovered above Piper. She gulped. Then something insane happened. Her clothes changed. From a shirt and jeans to a sleeveless gown that went down to her feet. Her hair became longer and more luscious. Piper gasped. "W-what's happening?" Percy turned to Annabeth. She pointed to Piper's weapon. Piper seemed reluctant, but unsheathed the dagger. Then she went wide-eyed. Vision stepped forward and bowed, the rest of camp following suit.

"Hail," Chiron announced gravely,"Piper McLean. Daughter of Aphrodite, Last of doves, goddess of Love."

Piper looked like she wanted to scream. Then Chiron stepped forward and everyone turned to him. "We have more pressing matters at the moment." Chiron nodded towards Percy. "It's the Great Prophecy, isn't it?" The source of the voice came from none other than Drew. "What do you mean?" Travis asked.

"It has to be connected. Jason's disappearance. Then Annabeth gets a dream telling her to go to the Grand Canyon. She comes back with three demigods, one who has no memory," she turned to Rachel,"You're the Oracle. Tell us; has the Great Prophecy begun?"

Rachel looked worried, frightened even, but she stood and shouted to everyone at camp, "The Great Prophecy... has begun. For those who do not know it, out goes like this:

Seven half-bloods shall answer the call-" Percy stood up like he'd been electrified. "Ut cum spiritu postrema sacrementum," he chanted. "Et hostes ornamenta addent ad ianuam necem."

"P-Percy? You... just finished the prophecy."

"In Latin, as well. _An oath to keep with a final breath/ And foes bear arms to the doors of death._ " Annabeth added. "How did you-?"

"I don't know," Percy replied, pressing his fingers to his temple. "I just know that prophecy." It was quiet for a few seconds. Then all Hades broke loose. People shouting, screaming, hiding in the back muttering, "It will be okay, it will be okay."

Chiron stomped his foot on the ground, but it took a while before Rachel got the attention of the fifty campers. "But we know what happens now. A hero must lead a quest. As... uh... Percy do you remember your surname?" Percy thought about it. It started with G? Or J? Percy shook his head, not trusting himself to speak.

"We'll just call you Percy, then. As Percy here has seen, we must free Hera, from a trap." Rachel turned to him. "Do you accept this quest?" Percy didn't jump on it. He knew what happened when people went on quests. Some received fame, glory, happiness, peace. Others... not so much. "Ok. Let's do this."

Rachel looked at him. "A terrible evil is rising. One that has trapped the queen of the gods. It must be done in four days; the winter solstice. We know of the _first_ Great Prophecy, so this second one might be just as bad."

"Or worse," Chiron muttered gravely. He probably didn't mean anyone to hear it, but all the campers did. "The winter solstice... It's a time of great darkness. It is when the gods come together to keep their power from evil magic. _Ancient_ magic. This... this is far worse than anything I have seen. It is beyond my power." An uncomfortable silence ensued. The flame turned from green to purple, to grey. "Let's... uh... hear the prophecy,shall we?" Annabeth looked at Rachel. Rachel was about to open her mouth when someone said, "How come he hasn't been claimed? Why does he get to-"

"He has been claimed." Chiron said. "A long time ago. If you will, Percy, my boy." Percy suddenly was aware of all of the eyes staring at him. He looked at Chiron, then Annabeth, then Piper. Piper nodded encouragingly, and motioned the clicking of a pen. Percy understood and took out his pen. He clicked it. Gasps were heard through the crowd. The pen was replaced with a meter-long golden sword. "Lanioaestus. Anaklusmos. Riptide. The blade of Hercules." Chiron introduced. "Dude, I want that!" Someone shouted.

"Better than the Stolls' water spear." Somebody else agreed.

"Water..." Percy thought. Water, beach, Riptide, power... "Stand back." Percy warned Annabeth and Rachel. They got the message and stepped away. He focused his energy on the moisture in the air. He raised his hand. He got a touching feeling in his gut. He raised his hand and opened his eyes. He stood on a hurricane. Gaping mouths, and staring eyes at the storm. He let it subside.

"Well," Chiron said. I think we know who your father is."

"Neptune." Annabeth raised an eyebrow and giggled slightly. "You mean Poseidon, Seaweed Brain."

Percy blushed, but nodded. "That's what I meant. Poseidon; Lord of horses, God of the sea. Earth shaker and Storm Bringer." Everybody went into chaos, discussing to their neighbours before Annabeth raised her arms, and said, "Hold it! If he's a son of the Big Three, then how come we didn't know about him until now?"

Percy turned to Chiron, who looked very pale. "What matters is that he's here now." Rachel spoke again. "It is clear Percy has been given a quest, and that means a prophecy." Rachel closed closed her eyes and swooned. Two people caught her before she fell, a third person behind them, carrying a three-legged stool. They placed Rachel on the stool and stepped away. Rachel sat up and opened her eyes. They were flowing brightly. Emerald mist erupted from her mouth.

 _"Child of the ocean, beware the earth,_

 _The giants' revenge the seven shall birth._

 _Forge, Dove and Owl, side by side,_

 _And death unleashed by Hera's stride."_

At the last word, Rachel slumped, but the two people caught her. The third one carried the stool away. The flame turned a dark blue colour. Everyone looked worried. Percy turned to look at Annabeth. She was having an "eye conversation" with Chiron. Percy could only catch glimpses of it. This is how it went:

 **Annabeth:** _Wait... Giants' revenge? Does that mean-?_

 **Chiron:** _Don't say anything. The three of them are still new. And we can't have anybody else being too worried._

 **Annabeth:** _But Chiron, we have to tell them what they're up against!_

 **Chiron:** _No, Annabeth. We have to keep everything safe. Jason's missing, Percy and the others are in... he's watching us._

 **Annabeth:** _What?_

Chiron and Annabeth turned to look at Percy, who quickly averted his eyes from them. "Okay," Annabeth said. "Now we have to figure out this prophecy. It is clear that Percy is the child of the ocean." Percy noted how bitter she sounded when she said that. Like she wanted him to be something else. Chiron nodded, but said nothing else. Piper suddenly spoke up. "It's connected."

Everyone turned to look at her. "You must know that much, right? Your boyfriend's disappearance, um... what was his name, again?"

"Pe-Jason. Jason."

"Yeah. Him and our arrival."

"You might be right Piper. But if Hera is going to unleash death, why would we want to save her?"

"Well, no matter what, I have to go. She has my memories and I need them back." Percy thought about the prophecy. The forge, the dove, and the owl. "The forge is the symbol of Hephaestus, right? So we're going to be somebody from there." Nyssa, who Percy learned was head of the Hephaestus cabin, looked like she was being forced to carry a huge anvil. "The project says to beware the earth. So you're going to need some air transport."

"That's gonna kill you." Chiron said.

"What?" Annabeth asked, glancing worriedly at Percy.

"Percy here is the son of Poseidon, which means the only way he can go into the sky is with a pegasus."

"Which we are using to look for Jason." Nyssa nodded. "Unless we can take at least one Percy off the search team-"

 _I'll do it._ Percy wheeled around to find Blackjack behind him. Everybody looked alarmed. Even Chiron looked surprised. _Um... is this the wrong time?_ "No, Blackjack. It's just nobody was expecting you," Percy told the pegasus.

 _I am good at camouflage._ Blackjack nodded, satisfied, as if it all made sense. _You are gonna need me, boss,_ Blackjack warned. _Jason's ridden on me once and concluded that pegasi are not for him._

Percy grinned. "You're in." Blackjack whinnied happily before trotting off, probably back to the stables.

"Well," Percy said. "Now I've got my ride secured, how are we going to get everybody else?"

"It's me." Percy recognized the voice and turned to face face Leo, who was standing, looking straight at Percy. Some of his cabin members tried to pull him back down, but he resisted. "You need a ride for everyone else, right? I have an idea."

Everyone turned to Percy. "We started this, let's end it. You find us a ride and you're welcome to join us." Leo cheered. "It's gonna be hard. You might suffer a lot. Or die, you may die," Nyssa warned.

"Oh." Then Leo remembered people were watching and smiled. "Suffering? I love suffering!" A few people raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. "Well, I'm going to work on the transport. See you!" Leo ran off.

"Now we have to work out the rest of the prophecy."

Annabeth nodded. "It says forge, dove and Owl. Forge comes from Leo. The dove-"

"Oh, absolutely." Drew flung herself next to Percy. I'll be right by your side. You're going to need charm. And who better to give it than the leader of the Aphrodite cabin?" People started nodding their heads, as if it made sense. Even Chiron was scratching his beard, like he suddenly understood of Drew's presence. "No," Piper's voice rang out. "It's me."

Then people started nodding at her, as if _Piper_ was the one to go for the quest. Chiron nodded, satisfied and said, "Piper should go."

" _What?_ But... b-but... You need me."

"But Piper is more useful," Annabeth nodded, agreeing with Chiron.

Drew sat down, grumbling angrily. Annabeth then said, "The owl, then."

"Oh, that's easy," somebody said."It's obviously you, Annabeth."

"Oh, no. I am not goin anywhere to save the goddess who ruined my life. Anyone else want to go?" Nobody said a word. Chiron looked at Annabeth, who looked back. They started at each other for a while, before Annabeth sighed. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Dismissed." Chiron said.


	7. Chapter 5: Visions of The Past

**Ok. I know you guys hate me for not uploading the next chapter for a really long time. But... I have now made the perfect plot for this story and its continuation. It was really hard because I had to go to my home country to spend time with my cousins and friends. That meant I didn't have much time to work on this. So, here is the next chapter. Good news. Now you get to see Annabeth's PoV!** **I have a joke for you guys: Chiron only are one a day. What does he call his food? Answer as the bottom.**

Once Chiron dismissed the campers, Annabeth led Percy to the Poseidon Cabin. The building loomed over them both. The grand pearls from the deep ocean made the cabin seem like a palace. Annabeth suddenly felt like grabbing Percy and never letting go. The Poseidon cabin was never a good place for the Athenian children, due to Poseidon's rivalry with their mother. Annabeth had been taught to hate it too. "Well," she said, disguising her fear. "Here we are."

"What?"

"What, what?"

"Why are you scared of this cabin?"

"Scared? Hahaha... nothing." Percy raised an eyebrow. "The rivalry." Percy must've realised that she didn't want to talk about because he let the subject drop. "Well," he said. "Goodnight."

"Yeah." Percy hugged her and Annabeth pretended that her face was not the colour of beetroot. "What was that for?"

"You are in so much pain with... him... missing and you still gave me a tour around here. It was a thank you."

"Uh... oookay?"

"See you tommorow, Beth." Percy smiled and walked into the cabin. Annabeth stared at the door for a while before starting to move back to her cabin. She was just about to open the door when she realised something. Tommorow they would have to leave for a quest. Annabeth had only been on a quest with Jason and Grover, and clearly Percy is very, _very_ different to Jason. He, first off, is hot- no. He is less organised and... and... he is worse because... uh... Annabeth racked her brains, trying to find something that Jason was better than Percy at. Flying? That's unfair, though. Swimming? Percy's a son of Poseidon. Of course Percy was better.

Annabeth just left it as a thought. Would Percy be a better boyfriend? Yes or no. She quickly changed before slipping into bed, seeing as how everyone was already asleep, trying to ignore the lingering thought.

Of course Aphrodite ruined that.

 _Hello, dear._ Annabeth shot up so fast that she nearly hit her head on the wall. "Aphrodite? What are you doing?"

 _Just congratulating you. Is that wrong?_ "Congratulating me on what, exactly?" Annabeth whisper-shouted.

 _Finding your soul mate, of course._ " _Soul mate?_ You told me I found my soul mate when me and Jason got together." A pink light appeared in the room and Aphrodite appeared. She looked like she wanted to laugh. _"You did._ You found him before you found Luke or Jason. I can show you."

Annabeth leaned in closer, curious. "Okay... but quickly. Don't make me spend time in the wrong place for too long."

Annabeth turned to look at Aphrodite, but she wasn't there. Then the roof started to disappear. Then her siblings. Then Annabeth's bed, along with every other bed. Soon Annabeth found herself standing in a kids' playground. A very... familiar... no. No, no, no, no. No.

A blonde girl with dark grey eyes ran to the swings. She sat on them and cried. Annabeth looked at her young self. Shaking with pain, tears rolling down her cheeks. This was the day Annabeth left her parents. After all these years, she still hasn't reunited with them. Her stepmother was pure evil. Cutting and fighting her all the time. Convincing Fredrick Chase that she was evil.

Annabeth walked to the girl. "Hey, it's okay. Don't wor-"

"Go away." The girl didn't even look up. A huge sense of deja vu hit Annabeth. She had said that before. A cute boy and his mother appeared. The boy looked at mini Annabeth and whispered something to his mother. The mother nodded, letting go of the young boy.

"Hello? I'm Percy. Who are you?"

"Why should you care?" Annabeth II snapped. Percy looked shocked for a second. Then he frowned, like he understood something. He ran to his mother and told her something, pointing to a small, blue backpack. The woman nodded and retrieved something from the bag. The boy took it and came back.

"Hello? Princess girl? Have my lunch. It has a blue cookies in it." Small Annabeth looked up at the Ziploc, observing it. She was about to take it when they heard a growl. A very familiar growl. Annabeth, the teenager, looked at the trees. Percy's mother stood too and looked at the small forest. A furry arm appeared. Followed by a man's chest, a bull's head and Fruit-of-the-Looms boxers. The Minotaur grunted, sniffing the air.

Percy mother stood in front of the children. "Percy. You know the bag?"

"Yeah?"

"Take it and your friend. Go to the place where the paper tells you."

"Where will you go?" Annabeth knew the answer. She will go to Elysium.

"Percy, I am going to... go to dad, okay?"

"Okay!" Percy looked so happy that his parents would reunite. His eyes were shining. If only he knew...

The Minotaur roared loudly. "Now. Percy, run." The last thing Annabeth saw was the Minotaur having and squeezing Percy's mom and two demigods running away.

Annabeth shot up and hit her head on the top bunk. Now she remembered. Annabeth ran away from Percy when they had to fight a large family of spiders. Since Percy has amnesia, no wonder he didn't remember.

Annabeth dressed into her camp site and sprinted as fast as she could to the Big House. She knocked on the door. The door opened, and she saw a very sleepy Chiron. "Annabeth? What is it?"

"I know who Percy is."

Chiron suddenly looked wide awake. "Quickly, come in. Tell me everything."

 **He calls it Brunner! Get it? Made it up and thought it was hilarious. This chapter just shows you guys a glimpse of Percy's past, as well as Annabeth's. Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	8. A very motivated and final speech

**Look guys. I have tried to write the next chapters and every other chapter. I promise you I have. I tried and tried and tried. And I... am really sorry. I should be, but I can mot seem to continue. It just happened. But I want you guys to know that I really wanted to write this story, and I'm sure you wanted to read it. But I guess I am not that good at this type of writing. I hope somebody could continue this, remembering it is most definitely a percabeth. But I am going to try again. Try another completely new plot and I hope you readers across the globe will understand. Maybe I could be better at something else. But together, we can try.** **Okay, well. Enough of that sentimental talk.** **I am soon, as soon as test week is over, start a new story. Not sure what it is going to be about. At all. But here we go. Thanks for being so amazing.**


End file.
